Leon A Muto /Darka
" my fathter disapear long time a go".~Mistydarka (LLY) Leon Darka (OOT(HL & ZG)) plot A in the hyrulian legacy & zelda generations RolePlays OOT Misty's father was the spirit in Misty's golden dawn but noone will ever seen him but Misty & satie. plot B Misty father went into a comma for 7 years atfer worlds he now lives with misty & tammy untill he felt better to come back home while hes been healing the knights. Leon Darka (TP(HL)) since there no called on TP roleplay in this one Misty's father is alive & seen to be the the king & Representative of SkullHeart. Leon Atrayu Darka (Time Lost) Leon in this story is the runaway prince who became chief of Skullheart Village for more info please click here Leon A Muto/Darka (LLY) in LLY Leon Muto a long with his twin brother Issacs was bron in 1950s or 1960s however Solomon Muto never heard of them. he went to hyrule to vist the boys. it truns out that he recalled that donated some of his dna to a program that saves dying out hylia human species & becoming exticnict. the dying Species his dna endend up saving the darka royal famliy who were Skullians. At some unknown point in time, he lost a game and, as he promised himself, traded in his suit for overalls and began collecting games for years. Eventually, he opened up a game shop (the Kame Game) instead of continuing with his gambling days.& desises to rasie his Yukio ( a name i pick for Yugi's father) meanwhile his other 2 son Leon & Issacs lives in Hyrule/SkullRose with their dna holder mother. for some odd reason at the age of 5 it seen that Leon if different from any other child it seens that he know how to use a sword during his fencing training at camp. & even to save a life when he use CPR it look like he has 2 gives from any other child at the age of 22 Leon join the army to help out in the Vietnam War. & met alot of interesting people like a scottish vampire who name is john wayne Jr. , a women who sort of rembers her pastlife & a elder female Hylian who was part of Alliance Army in Hyrule. however atfer the vietnam he declover a skullian clan who were bikers he endend up becoming thier clan leaderand allowed some bikers to join however he endend up disapearing atfer ganondorf end up taking over HYCOM (the compamy who started the Hylia human species program & worked on specail technoily ) and renamed it to DEMCOM.(renaming it atfer his precarnation self.) the love of his life & a famliy a few years atfer Vietnam he join an organization called HYCOM than he met Lizabeth L Darka who was a hylian while she was treated for his leg wounds they fell in love with each other , got married & leon became king while his wife becaome queen of the Skullian clan & caretakers of Zelda's castle one year later he ecame a father to fraternal twins hylian girls Misty to look alot like her father & Tammy to look alot her mother. the missing Muto in LLY story Misty think her father is gone. but not dead. the Muto/Darka Lives Organization (MDLO) they think that DEMCOM (formaly known as HYCOM) was responsible for his disappearance. Misty Darka supports the group and helps them from time to time with getting the "Muto/Darka Lives" message out. theme leon has one theme right now Kenichiro Nishihara - Individual Carnival Triva #Leon look alot alike to Atem (Yami Yugi) #Leon Darka's voice might sounded like johnny knoxville voice if Leon had an voice actor if not Dan green. #leon's disappearance might be base off from unexpected disappearance of Kevin Flynn Category:LLY chatcers Category:Human Category:Royalty Category:Look alikes Category:Skullian